


Our Little Thief(Who Stole Our Hearts)

by Alazan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Adoption, Children, Established Relationship, Illnesses, Jayne's one lucky bastard, Kid Fic, M/M, Simon's good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revisiting anywhere you've been is tricky when you're Jayne Cobb. You can never be too sure who the hell you pissed off and how. But he was mostly used to it. Nothing he couldn't fix with a punch, a gun or knife, and a drink...and maybe a little alone time with Simon. </p><p>This time though...it's different. </p><p>While he and Mal visit a town looking for a job, they run into someone who's looking for Jayne. Mal goes to make sure everything's shiny. </p><p>Finding out Jayne was a father wasn't really too shocking...but it still was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Thief(Who Stole Our Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the series I couldn't help but think how much Simon looks like Neal Caffrey from "White Collar". Even though in here the kid is Jayne's, I'm gonna name the kid Neal. He'll look like Simon, but have the heart of a thief xD 
> 
> Wou Duh Tian Ah = Oh my God

They were in a bar, something Mal liked to think of as 'neutral territory' for making deals. Good traffic with things to use as shields or make shift weapons depending on how things go. Going to these sort of places for these sort of deals with Jayne was so normal in his life, he didn't think much of it. 

While they waited and then heard the loading of a shotgun behind them...well, that wasn't too weird. 

Mal set his drink down slowly before turning around at the same pace. He smiled at the stranger while pushing the barrel of the gun away from him and Jayne. "Sorry pal. We've got business to do here and it ain't with ya."

The man with the gun cocked it again before point it more so at Jayne. "You I ain't no problems with. It's this sumbitch I got a bone to pick wit."

Jayne continued drinking until that point. He set down his drink and squinted his eyes at the fella. He was barely into his third glass so he could damn well remember faces. "Who the hell are you?"

"The brother of the woman you knocked up!"

Mal had taken the time, trying to be all calm and casual like, to take a sip of his drink. When he heard that though, he spit it out in shock. It wasn't really too surprising Jayne was a father...and yet it was. 

"W... _what_?" the Merc cried out. His eyes were widened and he sort of forgot how to breathe. 

"Three years 'go you came here and hooked up with my lil sis. Left 'fore the night was done. Months later she gave birth an' died."

"An' the child?" Mal asked seeing as Jayne was gaping like a fish. 

The man was still glaring, gun still aimed at Jayne's face, but he lowered a smidge. "Sick..."

That brought Jayne out of his thoughts enough to speak. "How sick?" but asking about that made him think of doctors. Made him think about _his_ doctor. Simon and him had a good thing going, even if they crossed wires every so often on any given day about any given topic. If this weren't a lie, and he _actually_ had a kid...how the _hell_ was he gonna explain that to the doc? They hadn't yet really made a big deal about labels and what they were. They didn't even live in the same bunk...though they did share them a lot.

"Ain't got a name for it. Just...can't breathe right. Weak cos lack of food an' not good meds at all round here."

"Well...you're in luck. We happen to have a doctor with us. Take us to the kid." Mal said with a rather chipper voice. It was a bit morbid, but was amused. He was curious about the kid. And he also wanted to see Simon's reaction to this whole thing. 

* * *

 

"Mal! What the hell am I suppose ta do?" Jayne hissed at him as walked next to Mal. 

After some negotiations...which weren't really much of a negotiation since their would be client followed them and decided it was okay to open fire. The only civilians in the house though was the kid, which Mal grabbed and ran like hell with Jayne at his heel. 

They were on the way back towards Serenity. Mal wasn't a doctor himself, but even he knew that the wheezing the poor kid had wasn't good. He sure hoped Simon had something to help him. 

"First I'd suggest not cussin' in front of the kid. They're impressionable ya know."

"I _mean_ it! The doc an' I have a thing goin' an' it's goin' real good. But we ain't ever talked beyond it. With all the crap we got goin' on from jobs, to the carin' of his sis, tryin' ta survive...ain't neither of us brought up more! Even if he's real pretty, we're both still men. Children weren't 'posed ta be an issue!" 

"Yeah, well that was 'fore weren't it? Look," Mal looked down and saw that even though it must have been hard to breathe, the kid was asleep. Which only made him believe he'd had it long enough for him to be used to it. That was worrisome. "Right now we'll have the Doc look at him. Tend to him all nice like an' see what can be done. Once he's right as rain...then you can decide."

"Decide what?"

"Well...if an' ya think you can't do this...we'll find him a nice place. Orphanage that'll care. Or maybe even a family that'll be willin' to take him in."

"Give 'im up?" Jayne asked in a bit of a whisper. He was lost in thought a bit before shaking his head and looking up. "An' the other choice?"

"You tell the doc."

Jayne shook his head, "I can't!"

"I don't think the doc will hold it against ya. It happened 'fore you were together. He may be in a bit of a mood at first, but like I said, don't think he'll hold it against ya. I mean, him takin' care of River ain't that much different if you decided to take care of him."

"Yeah it is! Siblings carin' for each other ain't strange or nuthin'. Damn it! I can't 'splain this Mal, it's just different!"

"Hey, whatta I say 'bout cussin'?" Mal chided.

"I'm serious, Cap! I know I ain't good with words an' I ain't 'fectionate, but I care for the doc. A lot. I just ain't sure." Jayne sighed. 

Serenity came into view in the distance.

Mal sighed, "Well...I won't say much til you make a choice. It's your call."

* * *

 

"Who's this?" Kaylee asked as she ran up to them, River, Zoe, and the Shepherd not too far away. 

"Uh...well, we got into trouble. It's a long story, but it can wait. Where's the doc? We got a new patient for him that needs lookin' at." Mal explained as he looked around until Simon came into view. 

"Who's this?" Simon asked as he went up to Mal who carefully handed over the still sleeping child. 

"Name's Neal. S'all I know other than he needs lookin' at. I ain't as well trained as ya, doc, but even I know that he ain't in good condition."

"Yes, his breathing is alarming. Slight fever too...I'll be in the med bay. I think we may have everything to fix him, but I'm not a hundred percent sure." Simon said, already heading off to the infirmary. 

"If you ain't, come see me immediately!" Mal called out. 

"With how much you complain about strays, I can't help but think this odd...even with your heart." Inara commented from the catwalk. 

"Uh..." Mal scratched the back of his head.

"He's my son."

Silence. 

Everyone turned to look at Jayne, varying expressions on everyone's face. He didn't stick around long as he went after Simon.

Wash turned to Zoe and asked, "Did...did I hear that right?"

"Did you hear Jayne admit to being a father?" she asked.

"Okay so my ears are still workin' properly..." Wash turned to the Captain. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"Well...when a man and a woman find attraction to one another-" Mal began.

"Never mind! I...I'm going to go make sure we're clear for take off." Wash said as he headed towards the cockpit. 

The rest rounded around Mal to hear more about what exactly happened out on their job. 

* * *

 

"How's he doin?" Jayne asked after standing outside the med bay for about ten or fifteen minutes. The sight on the inside made him feel all sort of things. Simon was gently swaying the child in his arms. 

Simon turned to look at him. Walked up to him and pecked him on the lips. "He was afraid to be on the table, so I promised to hold him. I gave him as much medicine as I dared. I'll probably bring him with me to my bunk to keep an eye on him. I don't think he likes it here much..." Simon paused. "How long do we have him?"

Jayne cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot. "See...thing is..."

"He's yours." Simon stated. 

Jayne's eyes widened. He took a deep breath through his nose before giving a firm nod. The moment he saw Simon take Neal with care, whether it was just the doc's need to help those in need or something else, it gave him this feeling in his chest. It was _very_ emotional, but it wasn't _bad_. 

"How old is he?" Simon asked as he placed a tender kiss on Neal's forehead and seriously. The doc needed to stop doing all of that cos it was causing Jayne's emotional quota to near burst. 

"Three. I think. I ain't too sure on specifics."

"Hmmm..." Simon frowned at that.

It made Jayne's chest ache in slight panic. "What?"

"Nothing. He's...a bit small for his age. We can't start feeding him too much since he's not used to it. But ease him into eating more slowly and gradually until we get him to an ideal weight. Next time we dock to resupply I'll get him vitamins and other things he'll need. We'll probably need to buy him some clothes and shoes...maybe some a toy or two to keep him entertained...what?" Simon asked when he noticed Jayne looking at him with a new expression. 

Jayne's eyes were shining and he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. 

"You...uh...you..." he chuckled out a scoff of disbelief. "You ain't mad?"

Simon thought for a moment before saying, "I...I'm not all that sure where this leaves me. _Us_...but...I don't want to stop. I don't see why Neal would be a problem."

"You don't?" dare he hope that he could keep Simon and not abandoned his blood?

"He has a slight fever. Though the biggest problem right now are his lungs. But he's not in too much danger. The medicine I gave him will let him rest for the rest of the night and he should improve by breakfast. Like I said I'll put him in my bunk to keep an eye on him. As a doctor...my job is to care for people. This being your son...I want to do more _because_ he's your son."

"I don't deserve you..."

"Well you got me...got us."

"Us..." Jayne repeated. 

He liked that. He liked that a lot. Serenity was had his family on board...now more so than ever. 

" _RIVER_!" 

They heard come from somewhere away, it was Mal. 

Kaylee appeared, trying to get a better look at Neal. 

"What happened?" Simon asked, alert as ever when it came to River.

"Huh? Oh, she just said that now you'll not be the only one to call Jayne big daddy."

" _Wou Duh Tian Ah!"_ Simon groaned miserable while blushing as red as a tomato. 

Jayne just laughed and nodded, "No. No he won't be." 


End file.
